The Hunter and the Hunted
by x1LastSoldierx
Summary: A lone survivor has an unexpected encounted with a Hunter, however, insteading of killing and eating her he shows her that he means no harm. How will their first encounter go? And, if things work out between them...their future?
1. Meet the Survivor and the Hunter

Alright, first chapter up, please review if like and don't say anything if you don't. Thank You!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet the Survivor and the Hunter**

Survivor's P.O.V

_Day 7,_

_ It has been an entire week since I've been on my own…after the loss of the other survivors when we arrived to the city. I was the only lucky one to make it out alive when we got jumped by the horde; it was unfortunate for the others though. I've taken refuge in some safe house on top of the mall which isn't a bad spot. The place is roomy, the mall is full of supplies whenever I need it, and it's located in a quiet part of the city. Right now, today feels like any other since I've been on my own._

_ Today was really quiet, it was just the regular infected you find like any other. There was no special infected like the Boomer, Jockey, Smoker, the Witch, Spitter, the Tank, Charger, and the Hunter. Which was extremely odd and it made me uncomfortable. Well, it didn't stop me from what needed to be done. I'm stocked on ammo, medical supplies, and food and water…good yes, but…there is the fact that I'm still alone and numbers these days is what keeps up alive._

_Hannah Burns_

I sighed as I closed my "Survival Journal" after writing today's events down. I've been keeping it with me since the outbreak to keep me calm so I could write down my feelings since I couldn't really talk to anyone about them. My name is Hannah Burns, I'm 18 years old, and…the last remaining survivor from my group. There were many of us…but as the days went by…the numbers started to go down by the hour. I have figured out I am immune to the virus or whatever it is that caused people to be turned into mindless zombies and other mutated…things.

I grew up as an only child with parents, both in the military so you could say…uh; I'm more of the tomboy kind of girl. Besides, shopping isn't going to do much good around this time. I'm all into weapons and that kind of stuff. My mom was a medical officer while my dad was a high ranking soldier but…they weren't immune like I was and were killed before I was on my own. However, I have to stay strong for them…I can't show any weakness and fail.

I'm an average height for an 18 year old, a little underweight since I try to save my food as much as possible, black shoulder length hair, purple eyes, and pale skin. I wear a white shirt with sleeves that go to my elbows, a grey sleeveless jacket, dark blue jeans, black knee-high combat boots, and black fingerless gloves.

For being on my own, I was able to pull myself together and learn to survive on my own. However, I could feel that things were going to take an interesting turn.

Hunter's P.O.V

Jump.

I landed on another rooftop below the other one I was just on. This was the routine…just jump around, kill anything that's food to me, and jump and kill some more. However, there are times were I need sleep and take time to recover injuries that I earned.

Jump.

At least a week earlier, a group of survivors showed up and was quickly surrounded by a horde. However, one female survivor made it out alive and took cover in a safe house on top of the mall. I became interested in her so I watched over her and observed her as the days went by. There was something about her that caught my interest, her skills…her smarts…her beauty? Wait where did that come from?

I skidded to a halt before I made another jump. Why did I just think that? Sure, she has the attractive side for a female even if is she more like a male but…still. I can't communicate with her or even get close to her without getting shot at so what's the point? Heck, I don't even know my name…do I even have a name? Oh well, still…she wouldn't like me…would she?

Jump. Stop.

I hear something…sounds like a door opening and…closing…now there are footsteps. I wonder what it could be. I jump to another building and look towards the safe house that the lone female survivor took refuge in…she was walking out with a gun…but for what? I decided to go check it out.

* * *

Here you go, chapter 2 will be on its way if you just review and stay for more. Hopefully, I will see you next time.


	2. An Unexpected Savior

Chapter 2 is here! Please, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Savior**

Hannah's P.O.V

I slowly opened the door to the safe house before stepping outside and closing the door behind me. On my last run into the mall, I had surprisingly lost my locket. It's the only thing I have in the memory of my parents, well…except my dad's and my mom's dog tags. But this locket still means that much to mean, and there's no way I'm leaving it behind. The only place I could've lost it would be near the fire escape.

It makes sense I got grab by some dumbass smoker with its fucking tongue, but I was lucky that it didn't trap both of my arms to my side, giving me the chance to cut its tough off and get free. So I guess I'll start my search there and if I don't spot it…it's probably down in the ally below…or long gone. Pumping up my shotgun, I made my way towards the fire escape that's only a few feet away from the safe house. Once I reached my destination, I looked down for anything shiny. Luckily it didn't take long till I spotted a glare off of something shiny on the second level.

Placing my shotgun on the ground, I swung my legs over the small concrete railing below stepping on the first metal platform and then began my climb down. I had reached the third level when I heard the sound of coughing before it was dead silent again. When I started to climb down to the second floor, I started to get an uneasy feeling that I was being watched. I looked around when I stepped onto the metal platform of the second level and looked around. It was really quiet and I didn't like that one bit…shaking my head, I focused on the task I was working on.

Hunter's P.O.V

I watched as the lone female hunter grab for something shiny, however, the shiny thing slipped through a small hole and was caught on a pipe below the metal platform she stood on. Surprisingly, she put herself on the opposite side of the railing and wrapped her legs around a small metal pipe before dangling herself upside down. She reached out and easily grabbed the shiny object in her hand. I watched in amazement, she certainly had no fear, no matter what the situation she's in. However, the sound of coughing got both, hers and my attention.

A smoker had been watching her just like I had, but he was intended on killing her. His tongue shot out and wrapped around her, the female's legs tighten around the pipe as she struggled viciously. I growled before I made my way towards the smoker at a rapid pace, and when I was in striking distance, I pounced on him and cut off his tongue. I quickly started to pull him apart and screeched in fury. Once I made sure there was nothing left of him, I turned back to the female to see her breathing heavily and looking directly at me.

She was hurt, and I growled at the remains of the smoker who was no more. She was like this because of him and he paid dearly for that. I turned and checked the female; she was headed back up to the safe house. I'll check on her when she returns to the safe house, I don't want to frighten her.

Hannah's P.O.V

I found myself in a battle for life or death as a smoker's tongue wrapped around me. It punned both of my arms this time and I was dangling by my legs. However, the pull disappeared suddenly which made me lose my grip with my legs and I found myself falling. Luckily, I managed to grab onto the bottom rail of the first level but my grip lost it and I fell onto the hard ground before. I took in a deep breath of air as I felt the air get knocked out of me and sat up painfully. I was going to be sore later on.

I heard the sounds of a smoker screaming in pain while the screeching of a…hunter in fury? I looked up where the smoker was and saw a hunter staring right at me. He didn't seem like he was going to kill me but I didn't want to take any chances with that. I quickly and painfully made my way up back up to the safe house. I could feel pain surround my entire body as I climbed back up to the roof and once I made it, I grabbed the shotgun and limped towards the safe house.

Once inside, I sat down on the bed in the corner of the safe house before taking off my boots, jacket, and shirt. I checked my feet first and saw that my right ankle was a little swollen, and then I checked my arms and back to see little scratches but some major bruises that were purple and black. God, I'm going to ach all over, but thanks to God, I had decided to stock up on my supplies before this happened. I slipped my shirt back on and grabbed a few painkillers and swallowed them down with a bottle of water before I wrapped my ankle with some gauze. Finally, I lay down on the bed and pulled the covers over my body, today was a long day and I needed some well needed rest.

Hunter's P.O.V

I watched the female survivor through the glass off the small window; she was okay, what a relief. What…why am I thinking these things again? Is there something that lures me to her, for me to protect her…to guide her…to love her? Wait a second! How can I be thinking these things, there's no way she would ever…ugh, love me.

I'm a Hunter, a mutated, mindless, and flesh eating zombie to her, but can I change that thought about me? Can I make her see that I don't want to harm her? I mean, I did save her life so that's a start and she didn't run away or anything like that when she saw me. Maybe there is a chance that she could like me but I can't get my hopes up. I'll take things slow and try to get to know her but I have to at least get near her without her shooting at me first.

I jumped onto the roof of the safe house and guarded the small structure from others who dare try to harm this female survivor. I will be here to always, no matter if she wants me near her or not.

Author's P.O.V

It was a peaceful night for the both of them, Hannah was sleeping with no disturbance and the Hunter stayed up all night watching over her. However, a feeling set over in the air, it felt like tomorrow's events were going to take an interesting turn.

* * *

There you guys go. Review please and Chapter 3 will be on its way. Thank you and stay tune for more chapters!


	3. Meeting Face to Face

Here you go, chapter 3 people, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting Face to Face**

Hannah woke up still feeling sore after yesterday's events; however, she still got up and carried on with today like it was any other. She grabbed a bite to eat, checked her ankle, and put on her boots before grabbing two pistols and putting them in their holsters on her sides. She wasn't going to do much, just check how things were in other parts of the small town and mosey on her way. Walking towards the door, Hannah slowly opened it and peeked around for any signs of the infected before pushing the door open completely.

Hunter's P.O.V

I heard the door open and jumped straight up, I had fallen asleep to gain some rest and now I wake to hear the female on the move. Where is she going? Better not be far, she's too hurt to go long distances. I slowly crawl to the edge of the roof and observed her as she limped out of the safe house.

'That fall must have really hurt her.' I thought as I studied her movements and expressions.

She sighed as she went along her way, checking the streets and alleys of the town. I can tell nothing much goes on around here, sure we have infected all over the place but they're small numbers of them. You could go through this town all by yourself or as a group and if you move silently, get out of this place without so much as a scratch. Still, things happen unexpectedly. Just like this.

Hannah's P.O.V

I sighed once more, being alone has made me…I don't know…I just know that I'm not the same girl that I use to be before I had to go my own way. Things really did take a turn for the worst since the outbreak, I don't know if I'm the only survivor out there but if there are others…wait, what was that?

I could hear the sound of…purring? Slowly, I turned around to see a hunter right there crouched in front of me a few yards away. He didn't look like other Hunters but a Hunter is still a Hunter. I could see that his skin was pale like mine while covered in scratches, bruises, blood, and light bite marks. He wore a navy blue hoodie, as usual, the hoodie was over his eyes, both sleeves were tore from the shoulder to the elbows, and duct tape was wrapped around the wrists as usual too. Also, he wore a pair of black sweatpants with duct tape wrapped around above his knees and above his ankles.

I quickly grabbed my pistols and aimed them at him. "Take one more step and you're toast."

He stopped instantly, confusing me…did he just understand me and even more…obeyed me? I titled my head to the side and he did the same, I titled my head to the other side and he still copied my movement. I eyed his sharp claws and talons; they were pure black…ready to slice into me any minute. He seemed to notice took a few steps back before sitting down on the ground and placing his arms on his knees…like he was waiting for something, but what? I slowly and hesitantly lowered my guns and eyed him suspiciously.

"Can you understand me?" I asked him.

He gave a light nod and nothing more…man this was just getting weirder and weirder by the minute. What am I doing? This is Hunter for crying out loud! I'm supposed to be shooting the hell out him and here I am asking his questions like he was…human. I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't notice that the Hunter was slowly approaching me.

I quickly lifted my guns back up at him. "Hey, I said don't take another fucking step!"

Hunter's P.O.V

She lifted her guns at me again while shouting; I just stared at her, not moving until she had calm down again. Once she took a few steps back, she lowered her guns and eyed me as I looked right back at her. She sure was different from other survivors, something that made…attracted to her? Is that the right word? Well it sounded like it and I was sure so I just continued to stare at her while she stared back.

"Well, aren't you going to kill me?" She asked.

I shook my head no at her and gave a light smile, my pointed teeth showing. She did nothing but something flickered in her eyes but it was quickly gone as she snorted at something. I watched as she slowly move to head back towards the safe house, however, I had other plans. I playfully pounced on her before she had the chance to pull the trigger at me and we tumbled on the ground. She struggled but failed, I lowered my head and she closed her eyes tightly, expecting the terrible pain from my claws.

Author's P.O.V

Hannah could smell the horrible scent of rotting meat and dry plus fresh blood as she was pinned to the ground gently but firmly by the Hunter. The Hunter lowered its head and Hannah just closed her eyes, knowing this was the end. However, her eyes snapped open when the Hunter rubbed its nose along hers and began purring to her. She stared up shockingly at the Hunter, but her eyes got locked with his. Unlike the other Hunters, his eyes were an emerald green and she could see that he had blood red hair to go with them.

Despite being pinned down by a Hunter, Hannah felt like she was just staring up at a regular human being. He slowly let go of her hands and Hannah didn't make a move to push him off as he gently used one of his clawed hands to caress her cheek. Hannah shuddered lightly from the touch; it felt cold yet warm at the same time…how was that possible? She eyed his claws as he moved her hair behind her ear and as he stared into her eyes. He carefully measured how much weight he was putting on her to make sure he wasn't making her uncomfortable before purring in her ear like some humanoid infected cat.

Hannah stuttered slightly. "Can you…get off of me…please?"

The Hunter slowly removed himself from his position on top of her as she sat up and leaned against the concrete railing to the mall's roof. However, just as she closed her eyes to calm her beating heart, a weight was set lightly on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the Hunter laying his head down on her shoulder while he cuddled up against her side. He seemed like a child seeking comfort from his or hers toy or mother.

Hannah's P.O.V

I looked down at the Hunter as he pressed himself closer to me. I sighed; there was no way I could get him away from me. If I tried to get away it would probably upset him and he would probably just kill me then. Eyeing the safe house, I sent a small pray for a miracle of something to happen so I could live another day.

Hunter's P.O.V

I could sense her discomfort and purred to her lightly as I snuggled up against her. It felt…nice to have her so close. I've never felt this way before with anyone and I quite like it. She eyed the safe house and I could tell she wanted to get away but I meant her no harm. There has to be a way that I can show her that I mean her no harm, but how?

I sat up, startling her as she watched me sat a few inches away from her. I slowly pointed at myself to get her to know what I was trying to say.

"You?" She looked at me questionably.

I nodded before shaking my head no to gesture the next word.

She guessed. "No?" I shook my head more rapidly at that answer. "Won't?"

I nodded and gave a small smile before making my clawed hand into a fist before pointing towards her.

"You won't hurt me?" She gave me a confused look, but I gave her a nod of approval. "What makes you say I can trust you?" I pointed at her gun before making a gun with my hand and pointed at my head. "So if you betray me…or something like that…I get to kill you?"

I nodded to her question which made her giggle at little, I smiled…we were finally getting somewhere.

"Well, can you start by letting me go back inside, it's getting late out." She asked me and pointed at the setting sun.

I nodded and backed up a little as she stood up and made her way towards the safe house, I followed her and surprisingly…she let me come in. I looked around the safe house and noticed it was roomy for just one person…well; two since I'm like a part of her 'group'. I watched as she took a small book and a pencil before sitting on the bed to write something down.

Hannah's P.O.V

_Day 8,_

_Okay, I'm going to make this short and simple and hopefully sound as calm as possible. I have a Hunter in the safe house with me. It was weird at first, I thought he was going to kill me but he didn't, which is unusual for a Hunter since they're mostly killers. I just can't believe this is happening, I going to go insane if anything else like this happens._

_Mom, Dad, I might be seeing you in a few hours, who knows? I just know…one wrong move and I'm history. I'm lucky enough to live another night, but how long will that stay the same till this Hunter decides to slice me into itsy bitsy pieces? God, I just hope he doesn't want to…rape me like some pervert. God please be with me tonight._

_Hannah Burns_

I set my Survival Journal down and look at the Hunter, who's watching me. Taking off my boots, I check my ankle before turning to him.

"I'm going to be now…so you can…I don't know…sleep on the floor or something." I said to him and he didn't mind that as I turned to face the wall.

He seemed to find the lantern that lit up the room and turned it off which made sleep come faster to me. However, as I was on the edge of darkness, I felt the bed shift as weight was pressed onto it.

* * *

Alright, you guys just send in those reviews that would be great and I'll start working on getting more chapters posted.


	4. This is How We're Going to Survive

Alright, chapter 4 is up, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: This is How We're Going to Survive**

Today started off really awkward for Hannah, she woke up to the feeling of being stiff, restricted. She looked down to see two arms wrapped around her tightly, pinning her arms as well. Obviously, the Hunter didn't know boundaries, however, that was going to change. Hannah tried to get out of his strong grip but the Hunter just tightened it while giving a low growl. That was it; she had enough, so Hannah turned to face the Hunter and was able to get one of her arms free before she flicked him across the nose.

The Hunter shook his head as he finally came awake, but he froze when he saw Hannah giving him a glare. Apparently, he had wrapped his arms around her during the night and didn't even know about it. Quickly, he untangled his arms that were around her and jumped out of the bed and into the center of the room. Hannah sat up, rubbing her arms where the Hunter had wrapped his arms around her so tightly. If he kept that up she would have bruises and he would be sleeping on the floor.

Heck, he shouldn't have been in her bed in the first place. Slowly standing up, Hannah grabbed her boots and slipped them on before she grabbed her Survival Journal.

"Okay, if you're going to be sticking around here and don't want your ass killed by me or by any chance other survivors, we're gonna have to lay down some rules." Hannah explained. "Do I make myself clear?"

The Hunter nodded before waiting patiently for her to do something else. Hannah sighed as she grabbed an energy bar, while unwrapping it and biting into it while she grabbed her pistols and put them in her holsters. She then grabbed a small backpack and put her Survival Journal in it while putting in a medical kit as well before she zipped it up and placed it on her back. Then she walked over to the door and opened it up a peek to make sure the cost was clear. After that, she turned to the Hunter and opened the door.

"Come on, we're going to go on a little trip." Hannah spoke in a voice that wasn't at all excited.

Hunter's P.O.V

A trip, where to exactly? I followed her out the door and into the morning air; we went over to the fire escape where I had first save her. As she climbs down, I jump down to a lower building, onto one of the railings of the fire escape, and then onto the hard ground below. She drops from the ladder and lands lightly on her feet, her right ankle however gave up on her and she went to her knees, hissing lightly in pain. I go over to her and sniff her right ankle before giving her a light push for her to get on her feet.

"Thanks…I guess." She whispered; keeping her voice down so she didn't attract any infected. "You know, before we start making any rules or anything of the sort, I think we should have a proper introduction." She stated. "I'm Hannah."

I smile. 'Hannah, that's a pretty name for someone like you.' There go my…emotions?

"Hmm…since you're…in this state, I'm guessing you don't remember your name?" She spoke. I shook my head no and she hummed to herself. "Well, I guess I'll give you a name."

I smiled; this umm…um…friendship was headed off in a good start. Also, I'll have my own name that she gave me. I watched as she thought and thought long and hard. Even in this state, she was beautiful. This time, I choose not to care about my emotions for her; she was too wonderful to ignore. Finally, she gave a sigh, before looking at me.

"How does Aaron sound like to you?" She suggested.

Aaron? I smiled, it wasn't bad, and I gave a nod towards her and she sort of smiled at me. Maybe this could work out; I mean somewhere deep inside we are the same. She motioned with her hand for me to follow, and together, we made our trip through the entire town.

Hannah's P.O.V

I looked at Aaron while we made our trip through town. I think it suited him, I mean, it would be better than Hunter or something similar to that because if we ran into other survivors I think they would get suspicious real fast. As we walked on, well, I walked while he crawled, I noticed he wasn't so bad to hang out with, it was actually better than being alone. Knowing that we're two different…things, I think we should lay down some rules to work things out.

"Hey Aaron, I know you and I are…well, different from each other so I think we need to get some things straight between us." He turned to me as we came to a stop in an empty parking lot. "You saved my life which means I have to return the favor, but if we're going to survive through this together, we have to trust each other." He nodded at me, letting me know that he approved of my thoughts. "Great, as soon as we get to where we're going, we settle things there."

We then continued on are way in silence.

Hunter's P.O.V

I understand her every step of the way, I want her to trust me as much as I want to trust her. We need to pull together to survive, and so I can get closer to her so we can be friends and hopefully, if she doesn't mind, more than friends. We traveled in silence but I didn't mind, it helped me keep my senses sharp for any type of danger in the area, I was like a protective Hunter now, instead of a killer like the others. Then I remembered something, there has to be a better way to communicate with her than just motion signals. I wonder…can I still talk or did I forget how to, I mean, it can't be that hard can it?

We walked up to a building that was full of clothing and other….accessories? Is that what they are called? Well, we walked inside; it looked well barricaded since there weren't any infected around inside or dead bodies for that matter. She took off her backpack and placed it on the counter before turning to me.

"Okay, Aaron, one thing is for sure, if we run into any other survivors, you can't look the way you are now, especially smelling like that." She crossed her arms at me. "You will be easily recognized as a Hunter and killed."

I snorted, I did not smell…wait, did I? Well, I guess to them I did but I like the way I smelled. It was blood, meat, and other things from prey I had caught. However, she was still human so I guess I would smell pretty bad to her. She looked around before turning to me; she had some kind of gleam in her eyes. I'm not sure if I liked that.

"We're going to find you some new clothes to wear before heading over to the Police Station, the water there is still up and running so you can take a bath or shower, just do something about your odor." She waved the air around her nose in disgust.

Oh great, if there's one thing I hate, it's a shower and a bath, it means I have to be clean.

Author's P.O.V

Hannah walked around the store and found similar clothing to the ones he was wearing right now. She was also able to find some black tennis shoes to go over his feet and black fingerless gloves to hide some of his clawed hands. After she was done, she placed the clothing and shoes in her backpack before zipping it up and throwing it over her shoulder. She turned to Aaron and motioned for him to follow her. Aaron followed her out the door and onto the empty streets.

"Okay, the Police Station isn't far so we can cut through this ally right here and make our way through the back door." Hannah explained.

Aaron just nodded and followed her as they went through the ally; they saw a blue door with a steel handle on it. She pushed on the handle and entered the building before Aaron followed after her. Once the door was closed, they made their way towards the shower room of the police station. Aaron observed as they walked through the hallways before coming to a stop in a room with a few showers and lockers. Aaron walked into the room when Hannah mentioned with her head for him to go inside.

She walked towards one of the showers and turned the handle before warm water blasted out of the showerhead. "I'm sure you know how to clean yourself?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders so Hannah went through an entire speech on how to clean up properly. As soon as she was done, Aaron fully understood on what to do and gave her a nod. Hannah smiled and walked out of the shower room to leave him alone.

Hannah's P.O.V

Okay, really weird, I just gave a Hunter a full on lecture on how to take a shower. I shook my head before heading towards the bathroom. Once I was in there, I looked in the mirror and at my reflection. Something seemed to be bothering me, and I know it's not that I'm hanging around Aaron. It felt like something bad was going to happen…and soon.

Aaron's P.O.V

I rinsed the soap from my body and watched as old and fresh blood went down the drain. Feeling clean again…wasn't all that bad I have to say, luckily, after I was finished, Hannah left my new clothes in here. Crawling over to them, I put on my…undergarments first before putting on my new sweatpants. Then after I ripped the sleeves like I did to my other hoodie, I put it on and over my eyes. Since it was dark enough in the room, I didn't have to cover my eyes to avoid the light from getting into them.

Then I placed the tennis shoes and fingerless gloves she found for me on as well. When I was finished, I crawled out of the room and found her gone. Hmmm….I wondered where she went. However, a roll of duct tape caught my attention and I stood up and grabbed it off a shelf before wrapping it around me like it was supposed to be. Once I had finished, Hannah walked out of another room and spotted me, she smiled.

"Well, even though you got the style of a Hunter, you sure do smell better…and look better too." She stated.

I smiled at her, showing all of my teeth while close my eyes in delight.

Hannah's P.O.V

I watched as he stood up just like a human, he did still look like a Hunter by the clothes but he could pull off being human. If only he could speak like one, then I say we're ready to go. However, without all the blood and guts smell on him and a fresh set of clothes, he looked…kind of cute. Wait a second…where did that come from? I shook my head…must be all the craziness that must be happening around to make me think such thoughts. I turned back to Aaron as he resumed a crouch position.

"Okay Aaron, we better head back to the safe house, however, we're going to go over some ground rules if we both want to survive." I spoke to him, he just nodded at me.

Author's P.O.V

Hannah and Aaron walked out the back door to the Police Station and headed the same way they came. While looking around, Hannah pulled the hood to her jacket up to cover her eyes just like Aaron. As they walked on, Hannah explained their rules of survival.

"Okay, rule number 1: We have to watch each other's backs." Hannah explained. "We don't know what could happen if we run into any infected or survivors."

Aaron nodded, while thinking. 'I can live with that.'

"Rule number 2…well, we can't have that rule till we find some way better to communicate with each other." She crossed her arms, why can't things be easier in times like this?

Aaron looked at her; he was thinking the same thing too. How could they communicate better so they could survive? Aaron moved closer to her side and rubbed against her leg; Hannah looked down and hesitantly placed her hand on his head. As is there questioned had been answer, they both felt a small jolt of something go through them…and it seemed to travel up all the way to their minds.

{That was weird.} Hannah spoke to herself in her thoughts; however, she wasn't the only one to hear it.

Aaron looked at her. {No kidding.}

{What? Did you just speak?} Hannah's eyes widen in surprise.

Aaron did too but it quickly faded. {Well, at least we don't have to find out how to communicate with each other anymore.}

His voice was sweet and matured, Hannah smiled. {I guess so.}

After that little incident, Hannah and Aaron made their way back to the mall so they could get back to the safe room before dark was upon them. Even though it wasn't a problem for Aaron, it was a different story for Hannah. Hannah did explain the rest of the rules to him.

_Rules_

_1. Watch Each Other's Back_

_2. Stay in Contact with Each Other_

_3. Be Careful when around Survivors or Infected_

_4. Stay Stocked up on Supplies and other "food items" (Aaron)_

_5. Stay Alive and Survive_

Once they had reached the safe house, darkness was upon them and the infected started their searched for food, like they never stopped anyway. Hannah and Aaron walked into the safe house and Hannah locked the door.

"Well, this day seemed to go smoothly for strange reason." Hannah stated as she sat on the bed.

Aaron nodded. {Yeah, I have a bad vibe that something's going to happen.}

"Apparently, you're not one who thinks so." Hannah smiled. "I know there are others out there, infected and survivors, both good and bad, however, I think we're going to run into a bad crowd soon."

Aaron jumped and landed on the foot of the bed and curled into a tight ball. {Well, we have each other to get through the good and the bed.}

Hannah nodded as she lay back on the bed. "Yeah, we do, and to tell you the truth…I 'm glad I meet you…being alone was exactly fun."

{Well, I'm glad I meet you too, I was alone at there, sure I had the other infected, but they aren't good talkers like you.} Aaron smiled at her.

Hannah giggled. "Well, I'll see you in the morning then, night."

{Goodnight.} Aaron whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Another chapter done and another on its way, more action and characters will appear in the next chapter so review and stay tune for Chapter 5.


	5. Meet the Good and the Bad

Sorry for the wait, but here's Chapter 5. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Meet the Good and the Bad**

"Alright, just aim, take a deep breath, and fire." Hannah commanded before a gunshot echoed around them.

Aaron and Hannah watched as the zombie fell to the ground while others just walked around, acting as if nothing had happen. Aaron looked at Hannah with a grin. {And you said this was hard.} He held the sniper rifle in his hand.

"Well, this is just the beginning, wait till we get to the big guns." Hannah smirked.

Aaron grinned wider. {I can't wait.}

Hannah and Aaron woke up to another sunny day, however, they woke up in the same position they had the first time and Hannah had knocked him off the bed this time. However, they made up and Hannah decided to go on further with his training on being human, like using a gun instead of his teeth and claws.

"Okay, one thing about you and the gun…you're too tense, you're looks like you're thinking the gun is going to backfire on you and kill you instead of your target." Hannah stated as she walked up to him, taking the gun in the process.

Aaron crouched back down before leaping on the concrete wall of the mall's roof. {Well, let's see you do better than, shall we?}

Hannah scoffed at him and took her position before firing at one zombie and another one in less than five seconds. She turned to Aaron, who wore a shock expression.

He quickly fixed that. {You just have more skill with a gun than me, so what?}

"True, but I was more relaxed, you just need more practice, no need to go bite off my head." Hannah laughed.

Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind them. {What's that Hunter, lunch?}

Aaron and Hannah turned around to see a Smoker standing there while eyeing Hannah. Aaron quickly stood in front of her. {No, she's my friend so she's not to be harm by anyone unless they want to deal with me.}

{Aww, come on…you know what her kind does to us, one bite won't hurt.} The Smoker flicked its tongue.

Aaron crouched down, ready to pounce. {One more word or move from you and your toast.}

{Just kill him; he's not going to change his mind.} Hannah glared at the Smoker.

This the Smoker backed up. {How can she understand us?}

{Maybe there's more to her than her being a simple meal to one of us.} Aaron sneered, flexing his claws.

The Smoker held up his hands in surrender. {Okay, okay, I get it, I'll leave her alone!} Aaron still remained in his crouch position. {So…how did you two become friends anyway?}

{You could say he saved me and I owe him or…he just isn't like the other Hunters.} Hannah answered, looking at Aaron.

The Smoker looked at Aaron. {Well, looks like there's no need to be staying here any longer, I'll just be going.} He then left in a quick pace.

"Well, that was…different." Hannah spoke after the Smoker was out of sight.

Aaron nodded before standing up. {Apparently, I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see him.}

"Hey, now where were we?" Hannah smirked lightly as she gave him the gun back. "Oh yeah, let's go on more with your training."

Aaron frowned at her. {Haven't you showed off enough today?}

"Nope, now turn around and focus, let your body relax and work with your gun, do not fight it." Hannah explained to him.

Aaron did as he was told and turn around, this training went on a few more hours till they stopped and headed back inside the safe house. There they relaxed and talked, nothing else. That was until, Aaron decided to ask something.

{What were your parents like?} He questioned.

Hannah nearly choked on the water she was drinking. "Why do…you want to…know about them?" She breathed.

{Well, I'm just wondering how their daughter managed to survive on her own all this time.} Aaron answered.

Hannah wiped her mouth and faced him. "Well, both of my parents were in the military, my mom was a medical officer while my dad was one of the best high ranking soldiers. They taught me how to defend myself when I was very little so I know my ways with guns, meds, and other stuff as well." She took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "We, some survivors, and other soldiers were traveling in a group…but as the days went by…our numbers started to lower." Aaron looked up at her and saw tears in her eyes. "Once we arrived here…the group was attacked by the horde and…I was the only one that came out alive." She whispered.

{Oh…sorry, I didn't mean to…I didn't know.} Aaron staggered at his words.

Hannah gave a dry chuckle. "Don't be, some of the attacks weren't even by the infected."

{What do you mean?} Aaron asked by that statement.

Hannah's eye filled with anger. "Like I said, there are good and bad survivors and infected…these survivors call themselves Bandits. Sometimes they attacked the group, killed our people, and stole our supplies, which is the reason why our numbers fell greatly." She answered.

{Are they still alive or on the move?} Aaron asked her, wanting to kill anyone who hurt Hannah in any way.

Hannah shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, I just know that they aren't the type of survivors you want to run into."

Aaron's P.O.V

Knowing that humans will betray their own kind is…horrible. I mean, they need to pull together to survive or do they just think this is survival of the fittest here? I look up at Hannah, she seems so broken…these Bandits will pay if I ever run into them.

I crawl over to her and hop on the bed. {Well, don't worry, Hannah, I'm here and we're safe.} I pull her into my arms to comfort her.

"I know…it's just…they caused all of this to happen…all this pain and misery." She stammered.

I stroked her hair and whispered to her. {Don't worry, if I ever run into them, they better pray because I'll make them pay for what they did.} Seeing her like this was just painful to me.

"Thanks Aaron." I had a feeling she was smiling as I held her. "You're a real great friend to have."

I couldn't help but smile. {You're a great friend too, Hannah.} I slowly move away but don't let go of her as I looked her in the eye and just got lost in them.

She was beautiful and amazing…I can't see why people would want to hurt her in such ways. I slowly lift a hand and stroked her cheek with such carefulness and just watched her as we stared at each other. Oh, my emotions were getting the better of me again; however, I choose not to care about them because all I care about is her.

"Aaron, you can let me go now." Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I slowly retract my hand away from her and let her go, I small blush escaping across my face. {Sorry about that.}

"It's alright." Hannah whispered.

Hannah's P.O.V

I watched as Aaron got off the bed and moved towards the couch in the room before hopping on it and curling up in a ball. {Well, I'm taking a nap.}

"Alright, I'm just going to stay up in case anything happens." I giggled as he falls asleep and I grab my journal.

_Day 11,_

_Alright, I named the Hunter, Aaron, and we've grown quite the friendship between each other. Hey, it's better than being alone so I'll take my chances. We just ran into a Smoker while during his training on being human which was really…awkward. This day will probably turn out boring like the others, no action. Let's just hope someone will turn up alive or something._

_I can't believe where I am today, first I was alone, and now…_

The sound of people shouting and yelling stops me from writing and I listen just to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. However, it wasn't when I heard the sounds of guns being fired. I quickly hopped to my feet and grab my pack with a first aid-kit and two pistols before putting them in my holsters. Walking over to Aaron, I shake him awake.

{Just a few more minutes.} Aaron groaned.

I sighed. "No, there are survivors outside, let's go check it out."

Aaron was up in a second and looked at me. {Why didn't you just say so, let's go!}

We exit the safe house after he had grabbed the sniper rifle and we headed towards the fire escape. I quickly started the climb down while Aaron just strapped the rifle to his back and leapt down. Once on the solid ground, we followed the voices to the main source of where they were coming from. We crossed several streets and made our way through several allies till we gain sight of the survivors…problem was…they weren't just survivors, they were the Bandits. They surrounded eight other survivors, two females, and six males while fifth teen Bandits surrounded them.

Author's P.O.V

"Okay, here's the plan, you climb this building and snipe the ones farthest from the group, and I'll go in and kill off the rest." Hannah explained.

Aaron looked at her. {Are you nuts, you'll get kill.}

"I've dealt with these guys before, trust me." Hannah looked at him and gave him a smile.

Aaron sighed before he started to climb the building beside them; luckily, Hannah had put a suppressor on the sniper rifle before they left. She snuck around the group to get a view of all the guys and Aaron at the same time. She sighed, they could die or manage to survive and get a few survivors' asses saved.

"I'll ask one more time, where's the rest of your group?" One Bandit asked the survivors.

One of the girls answered. "We're all that's left, there's no one else."

"Bullshit!" The Bandit yelled at her.

Hannah looked at Aaron and gave him the signal to take out the gun in the back. The gun fired and pierced the guy's head, killing him in one blow without notice from the others. Next, another bullet fired and another guy dead, two down and thirteen to go. When three other shots fired and three more Bandits were down, Hannah slowly pulled out a knife. She quietly walked out of her hiding spot but she was still covered by the shadows and slowly made her way towards the closest Bandit.

She muffled him with her hand and stabbed him in his throat. "Nighty night."

She slowly dropped his body with a small thud and moved for her next target. Aaron spied two Bandits, who had spotted their fallen friends and shot them as well.

The one Bandit turned around. "What's going on?!"

Hannah took this time to take another one down in the same manner and pulled out her pistols. That was when Hell broke loose. She ran out into the open and launched herself off the hood of a car and shot two Bandits in the head. The four remaining Bandits turned towards her and growled.

"Who are you?" One asked.

Hannah glared at them. "Take a good long look."

"Wait, I remember her…she's from the one group…her parents were both in the military." One stated. "Where are they, girl, and the others?"

Hannah shot him the shoulder and sneered. "Dead!"

She charged forward, dodging their bullets easily. When she was in hand to hand combat distance, she raised her foot and kicked one of them back and turned to the one she shot in the shoulder. He tried to punch her but she grabbed his fist and twisted his arm back before shooting him in the head. Another came from behind her and she easily dodged his arms and pulled out her knife before stabbing him in the back of the head. That left the finally two Bandits.

"I'm out of here!" One cried and ran in the other direction.

Hannah whistled and he was quickly shot down by Aaron while Hannah faced the final Bandit.

He growled before aiming a grenade launcher at her. "Eat this, bitch!"

Before he could fire, a Smoker's tongue wrapped around him and pulled him into the darkness. There were the sounds of his screams before a final crack which silenced them.

{Hey, it's Smokey!} Aaron laughed.

Hannah smirked, things can happen unexpectedly. She then turned to the survivors before walking over to them. "Thanks kid, you did well." One of them, a black man spoke.

"No problem, those bastards have always been causing other survivors trouble." Hannah replied as she cut them loose from their bindings.

One stood up and growled. "I hate those guys."

"Same here, those Bandits have been nothing but trouble." Hannah crossed her arms. "I'm Hannah by the way."

A girl smiled at her. "I'm Zoey, and this Rochelle, Nick, Ellis, Coach, Bill, Francis, and Louis, and we thank you for your help."

"Hey, like I said no problem." Hannah placed her pistols in her holsters and looked up at the building. "Aaron, come on down."

The survivors listened as they heard the sounds of footsteps making their way down before Aaron appeared out of an ally with the sniper rifle in his hands.

"This is Aaron, he isn't much of a talker but he's a great shot." Hannah smiled at him.

Nick nodded his thanks towards him. "Thanks, you sure got one hell of a shot."

"Man, did you become a Hunter because you sure look like one of the damn things?" Ellis asked as he eyed Aaron.

Hannah quickly answered that. "Well, better to blend in then not, makes us less of a target on the dinner plate."

"Smart." Bill praised their strategy.

Aaron looked at Hannah. {I'm headed back to the safe house, these survivors make me uncomfortable.}

"Alright, we'll meet you there." Hannah nodded before she and the survivors watched him leave.

Francis stated. "I hate small talk."

"Francis, we get it, you hate everything, would you please shut up?" Louis grumbled.

Hannah turned to them. "Sorry about that, Aaron isn't the type to be hanging around new folks; we've been through a lot. How about we take this up back at the safe house?"

"Sure, it's better than standing out in the open." Coach nodded.

Hannah then led them all the way back to the mall and up the fire escape. They saw the safe house and walked towards it. Hannah had a feeling in the pit of her stomach; she didn't know where this was going to lead her and Aaron. But she hoped it turned out alright for all of them. Hopefully.

* * *

Alright, here's Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 will be put up, hopefully, sooner and don't be afraid to review and check out my other stories, bye!


	6. We Can't Stay Here

Alright, here you guys go, Chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: We Can't Stay Here**

Hannah led the survivors into the safe house before closing and locking the door shut. Aaron was found lying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head. The survivors sat on the offered chairs and the couch in the safe house while Hannah just stood, leaning against the wall.

"Well, this is the safe house, not much but stocked up." Hannah explained.

Aaron snorted. {How much longer must they stay here?}

{Aaron, these are the first survivors I have seen since I've been on my own, I'm not just gonna throw them out.} Hannah replied in her mind. "Aaron, could you go out and check to see if any more of those Bandits around?"

Aaron got up and out of the bed. {Better than being in here.} He stated as he grabbed the rifle and waited as Hannah unlocked the door before opening it up.

"Just do a quick sweep of the area." Hannah called out as she shut the door.

Rochelle looked at her as she sat on the bed. "So how long have you two been alone?"

"Well, I've been on my own for a week before I met Aaron, my group and I just made it here before we got jump by the infected. Aaron, I'm guessing he has been on his own for a while before we ran into each other, and then we ran into you." Hannah answered.

Coach saw a metal chain around her neck. "What's with the chain?"

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Hannah grabbed it and pulled out the dog tags the belonged to her mother and father. "These are the dog tags that belonged to my parents; unfortunately, they didn't make it when the group got jumped. I was the sole survivor."

Zoey gave a sad smile. "Sorry for your loss, I'm sure they were great people."

"Yeah, they were." Hannah placed the dog tags back underneath her shirt.

Aaron's P.O.V

I placed the rifle down as soon as I was outside of the safe house and took off Hunter style. It was great to be outside; I could be myself either if I'm alone or with Hannah. But now that there are others, it's going to be more difficult to act human.

{So where's your friend, Hannah?} The Smoker appeared out of now where.

I stopped and faced him. {She's in the safe house with the survivors.}

{Did she kick you out?} Smokey asked me.

I shook my head. {No, she understands I can't be around survivors for so long.}

That was true, she did understand even if she was human. There was no way I could be around other humans for so long, well other than Hannah, I could be around her forever.

{Well, I'm out of here, do me a favor and tell Hannah that I said hi.} He then left me alone.

I sighed, what is with that guy? I turned back to the safe house and made my way back.

Hannah's P.O.V

"We'll have to leave this place, and soon." I stated.

Ellis looked at her like I was crazy. "What, are you nuts?! We'll get killed out there!"

"And we'll get kill if those Bandits find us!" I shouted. "That was just a Scavenger group, there are more of them, and they will search this entire place to find us."

Bill looked at Ellis. "Look Ellis, she's got a point, there are probably more of those assholes out there."

"Exactly, that is why we must leave before more arrive…or it gets too bad with the infected in this area." I spoke. {Aaron, where are you?}

{Outside, I'll be coming in right…now.} The door opened and Aaron walked in just like he said.

I looked up at him with a smile. {Something tells me you had a visitor.}

{Yeah, Smokey came and visited, he told me to tell you that he said hi.} He chuckled.

I then turned serious. "Aaron, we're gonna have to leave this place, those Bandits are not too kind on letting us go."

{What? You mean all of us have to leave this place?} He asked me.

I could see his confused look and nodded. "Yes, it's only a matter of time till we have the infected and those Bandits on top of us."

"Question is where do we go?" Louis wondered.

I smirked. "Well, there is a secret underground bunker that only my parents and I know about, big enough for all of us. It's packed with everything you could want, that was where the group and I were headed."

"It's better than nothing." Nick stated.

Francis complained once more. "I hate secret underground bunkers."

"Is there anything you don't like?" Louis asked him with a sigh.

Aaron sat down on the bed behind me. {Well, I don't have a problem with it, but I have a problem with them.}

{Well, get used to it.} I replied. "Well, I guess that settles it, we'll leave tomorrow in search of transportation and once we do we're out of here."

Ellis yawned while nodding. "Yup, now let's hit the sack for some well rest and we'll head off tomorrow." He moved to sit sideways in the chair he was sitting in and laid his head back before he was out like a light.

"Well, he certainly has no trouble sleeping." I commented.

Nick shook his head. "Nope, he doesn't."

Zoey and Rochelle fell asleep leaning against each other while sitting in their own chairs. Nick fell asleep on the couch. Bill made himself cozy on the rug next to the couch on the floor. Louis managed to make himself comfy in the corner of the room while sitting on the floor. Francis was sitting in a chair with his arms cross and head down while snoring really loud. Finally, Coach pulled up a lawn chair and placed his feet on the coffee table and fell asleep.

{Well, this can't get worse.} Aaron grumbled.

I chuckled. "Grow up, you big baby." I elbowed him in the stomach and stood up.

Author's P.O.V

{Baby, I'm not a baby! I'm a ferocious Hunter!} He growled at Hannah.

Hannah scoffed. "Uh huh, and I'm a witch who cries her eyes out every day and night." She turned to exit the safe house. "Are you coming?"

{Well, I guess so because I don't want to be left alone in here with them.} Aaron jumped off the bed and crawled out of the safe house with Hannah behind him.

Hannah looked up at the night sky that was lit up with billions of stars and the full moon. "I miss looking up at the sky, with the infection and all…it barely gives you time to enjoy the things we loved."

{I guess so, but I can barely remember the things since I've became one of them…} Aaron's voice fell as he lowered his head.

Hannah gave a sad smile. "Hey, you're fine just the way you are, instead of killing me you spared me." She kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

{That's because I like you.} He leaned against her but then he realized what he said. {Oh, sorry, I didn't mean…it's not…} He could barely get his words out.

Hannah giggled at that. "Like a friend?"

{Well, sort of…} He managed but thought. 'No, more than a friend…way more than a friend.'

Hannah smiled at him. "Well, I like you too, Aaron." She gave him a hug.

Aaron gave a smile and returned to hug, wrapping his arms around her waist while hers were around his neck. His chest vibrated as he gave out a deep, steady purr and tightened his hold on her. Hannah felt her heart racing as he rubbed his cheek against her neck.

'What's around with myself lately, every time I'm around him…my emotions just…lose control.' She thought.

Aaron closed his eyes. 'I want to tell her how I feel but can't, what is wrong with me?' He gave out a sad sigh, he didn't want this moment to end, but it had to sooner or later.

"Aaron." Hannah found her voice. "Umm…I think we should head back to the safe house."

Aaron slowly loosens his arms around her. {You're right, we should head back.}

They let go of each other and as Hannah stood up and stretch, Aaron just watched her. Once she was done, they headed back to the safe house. Hannah locked the door just as Aaron hopped onto the bed and curled into a tight ball. She then lay down next to him and had her back face him.

"Goodnight Aaron." She whispered.

Aaron listened when her breathing slowed and evened out before turning over to face her. He gently took her in his arms and pulled her close to him, placing his nose in her hair while capturing her scent.

"Goodnight Hannah, sweet dreams." He spoke his first words since the infection. His voice sounded sweet and matured like Hannah's only deeper. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Aaron speaks again! Whoohoo! Man, I love you guys for all the reviews so Chapter 7 will surely find its way into this story, keep on reading and keep on sending those reviews for more.


	7. Let's Hit the Road

Sorry for the wait, but I hope this makes up for it. It's Chapter 7!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Let's Hit the Road**

Hannah's P.O.V

I stabbed another zombie through the back of the head, killing him silently before letting his body fall to the ground. As soon everyone was up we got started on our way. Aaron, Bill, Nick, and I headed out while the other six stayed behind to get ready to leave.

First step: Find a working vehicle

"Aaron, can you go up and check the way ahead of us?" I turned to Aaron, who was behind me while holding onto the rifle.

Aaron nodded and started and entered the back door of the building they were behind in the ally. Soon enough he was on the roof and scanning the area for anything unusual.

{All clear by the looks of it but let's move with caution.} Aaron answered before coming back down.

I turned to the others. "Alright, it looks like we have a clear pathway, but let's stay alert."

Everyone nodded and followed me as I lead them towards the parked Hummer H1. Aaron looked around, secretly sniffing the area to check his Hunter senses for anything dangerous. Nick got to the car first and looked inside.

"Shit, it's locked." He hissed quietly.

I came forward. "Well, we have two options: break the window and possibly attract a horde or find the keys."

"Either way, here they come." Bill stated as the sounds of the horde came closer to us.

Aaron growled. "I'll go up top and give you cover from there."

I looked at him with a surprised look on my face, since when did he learn to talk again? Nick and Bill didn't pay attention as the zombies got closer to us.

Author's P.O.V

Aaron quickly ran over to the nearest building to get a high view of the horde while Hannah, Nick, and Bill started to load full clips of ammo on them. Aaron perched himself in a good position and fired all that he could shoot.

"Reloading, cover me!" Nick shouted.

Hannah turned around and saw a zombie coming from behind him. "Look out, Nick!" She pulled out a throwing knife and hit the zombie right in the forehead.

"Thanks." Nick gave a small nod of appreciation.

Hannah smiled but something shinny glared on the ground, catching her eyes. The keys! She quickly picked them up and moved towards the Hummer H1's door. Unlocking the door, she hopped in and put the key in and tried to get the engine to turn over. However, it wasn't starting.

"Shit! Keep me covered! I'm gonna pop the hood!" She explained to Nick and Bill while she got out of the car and opened the hood of it.

Aaron shot another zombie down before stopping. His senses were sensing that something big was coming. Tank! He quickly talked to Hannah through their connection.

{Hannah, a Tank is approaching and fast!} He warned her.

Hannah growled. {Great, just what we needed, a goddamn Tank.}

The ground started to tremble as the sound of an outraged Tank approached them. Infected started flying and one car landed topside near them. Bill and Nick turned just in time to see the Tank turn the corner and charge right at them.

"Hannah, I think now would be a good time to get going." Bill stated as he started to shoot at the Tank.

Hannah found a loose cable and started to hook it to the car's battery. "Give me a minute."

"How about 5 seconds?" Nick asked as he and Bill hopped into the car.

Hannah finally hooked the cable and shut the hood before hopping in the driver's seat. "Hold on, boys!" She backed the car up just before the Tank could ram them and turned around to head for the building to pick up Aaron. "Nick, take the wheel!"

"What? What are doing?" Nick asked as he slid from the passenger seat to the driver seat as she climbed out of the window and onto the roof of the car.

Aaron was already on the fire escape, waiting for them. When he saw them come towards him, he jumped and landed on the roof with Hannah's help.

{Can this thing go any faster?} He questioned.

Hannah sighed. "I don't think that's the least of our worries." She pointed to the Tank following them.

{That's why I picked this up.} He handed her a Molotov.

Hannah smirked, but frowned. "He too close though, we can easily blow him up with all of us as well."

"Hannah, Aaron, you better be doing something or else we'll be leading a full built Tank back to the safe house!" Nick's voice shouted.

Hannah saw a small pole hanging from a building and an idea came to her head. "I have a plan, drive closer to that building!"

The car moved closer and Hannah moved closer to the edge, but a hand stopped her. She turned around and came face to face with Aaron.

{What are you doing?} Aaron asked her.

Hannah mentioned her head towards the metal pole. "I'm saving our asses from that Tank."

{What? You'll kill yourself!} Aaron exclaimed.

Hannah placed a finger over his mouth. "I know what I'm doing. If I can jump out of helicopters and planes, I'm sure I can jump of a moving vehicle."

{But-} Aaron started, but he was silenced once again when Hannah's lips met his cheek. She then pulled away, him wearing a shock expression.

She smiled. "I'll be fine." She then stood up and jumped off the vehicle while grabbing the metal pole in time. "Hey! Over here you big, oversize motherfucker!" She called out to the Tank.

The Tank instantly turned its attention on her just as she dropped to the ground. Taking the Molotov, she threw it at him and watched as he burst into flames. However, when he charged at her, Hannah was forced to run clear from him as fast as possible. She took out her pistols and shot a few infected out of the way just as she ran clear onto another street. Turning around, she shot the Tank a few times before turning back around to keep going the other way.

Aaron's P.O.V

I was shocked down to the core, like my body didn't have control of its self anymore. Hannah just kissed me. Does that mean she likes me? Does it mean that we are more than friends? What does it mean?

"Aaron, get your ass in here for the last time!" Nick yelled at me.

I climbed in through the passenger window and sat down in the seat. {Hannah, can you hear me?}

{Yeah, but I'm sort of busy right now.} She grunted in pain.

I started to worry, what if she doesn't come back alive? {Are you hurt?}

{Yes, but I'll be fine. Get back to the others and load the car, I'll get back to you as soon as possible.} Hannah replied.

Hannah's P.O.V

Damn Tank! Fucker punched me through a wooden door into a warehouse. Rubbing my head, I sat up and took in my surroundings. The Tank was getting closer and I was sure it wasn't long till he finally died. However, I still have to get back to the others.

I felt the wall till I found a light switch and flipped it on. The warehouse contained of empty boxes and dusty shelves. But, there was something under a tarp in the middle of the room. Walking over to it, I pulled the tarp off while ignoring the pain in my side. I smirked at the blue colored Suzuki Boulevard M109R that I found underneath it.

I saw the keys were attached to a skull keychain on the handlebar and quickly grabbed them. Picking up a black, full face helmet, I slipped it on my head and hopped onto the motorcycle and turned the engine over just as the Tank burst through the wall. I put the medal to the pedal and sped out of their and towards the mall. The Tank would die, but I have a group to get back to. As I drove through the streets like a blazing bullet, I was surprise to find this thing full of gas. I thought it would be emptied like most vehicles.

Author's P.O.V

At the mall, the three remaining in the vehicle pulled into the back and saw the others with the supplies packed into crates and boxes. Once everyone was out, they started to load he car with all the supplies they were able to take.

"Where's Hannah?" Zoey asked.

Bill answered. "A Tank came after us. She led it away so we could get here safely."

"So you left her?" Ellis questioned.

The sound of a motorcycle engine came into hearing distance and soon saw it and the rider headed towards them. They aimed their guns at the proceeding biker as it came to a stop in front of them. However, the biker took her helmet off to reveal it was Hannah.

"Whoa, not the welcome I was thinking." She joked.

Aaron walked up to her. "You're safe."

"Yeah, but I'm not in top condition." She rubbed her side.

He looked at it and smelled blood and touched it, earning a hiss from Hannah. "You're hurt."

"Hey!" Coach called out to them. "In case you haven't noticed, we have to get moving!"

Hannah looked pass Aaron. "Alright, we're on it!"

{I'm guessing I'm riding with them?} Aaron questioned her.

Hannah sighed. "No choice, it would be better if I lead them on the motorcycle then let someone else drive this thing behind the car." She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, the bunker isn't that far."

{Alright, but what happens if they figure out what I am?} Aaron asked.

Hannah shrugged. "We'll deal with it when we cross that bridge, but for now, just act like a human being and you'll be fine."

Aaron nodded and hopped into the passenger seat of the Hummer H1 while Hannah put on her helmet and hopped on the motorcycle. Nick started up the car and followed as Hannah led them out of the small town and into the countryside. On their way to this secret underground bunker.

* * *

Alright, school is out which means I'll have more time to work on my stories so please review and Chapter 8 will be on its way.


	8. Feelings

Here it is people, chater 8 has finally arrived. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Feelings**

Hannah drove the motorcycle down the back road, leading the others towards the secret underground bunker. It was near sundown and they would have to pull over eventually to set up camp. Luckily, they were nowhere near any infected areas roaming with the infected. The only one was Aaron. Pulling over to stop at a cabin, Hannah stopped the motorcycle and took off her helmet.

"This is as far as we're going tonight." She explained as she turned to Nick, who was still driving the Hummer H1.

Nick nodded. "Alright, let's unpack and get dinner started."

{Hannah, I'm going for a stroll, is that alright?} Aaron hopped out of the car and turned to Hannah.

Hannah nodded. {Yeah, but be back before people start to get worried and go out to find you and see you devouring an infected corpse.}

{Don't worry. My senses will pick you guys up before you see anything.} He responded.

Hannah smirked. {Then how will you explain the scent of decay and the blood stains?}

{I'll be back, I promise.} Aaron then left.

Zoey and Rochelle stopped Hannah as she turned around. "Hey, what's going on between you and him?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hannah gave them a confused look.

Rochelle smirked. "Oh come on, you and Aaron."

"Oh…wait, what? No, no, there's nothing going on between us." Hannah answered.

Zoey giggled. "It's totally obvious two like each other, but don't worry, we'll keep it between us girls." She gave wink her way before leaving Rochelle.

'There's nothing going on between me and Aaron, yet…my emotions tell me a different thing.' Hannah thought as she helped unpack so things into the cabin.

Aaron's P.O.V

I sighed as I kicked a rock that lay in my pathway before sitting down on a larger rock in front of a stream. My emotions were all over the place, mostly because of Hannah. That girl can spike these emotions in me that nobody else could. Like when she risked her life to save everyone else's, I was so worried about her. Or that time when I held her, it felt like nobody else was around; it was just me and her in our own world.

However, when she kissed me back with the incident with the Tank, my heart just…burst with a feeling I never felt before for anyone. I can now easily smell her scent, see her eyes; feel her hair like her image was imprinted into my brain. There was no way I could get her out of my head no matter how hard I tried. Come to think of it, I don't want to forget her or anything of the sort. She means everything to me; I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her.

Putting my head in my clawed hands, I muttered. "I love her."

Hannah's P.O.V

Everyone had eaten dinner and was now lazily lying around the place to sleep. However, I noticed that Aaron wasn't back yet. Knowing he could be getting himself into trouble, I stood up and snuck quietly out of the house. However, my heart started to beat at a rapid pace as if telling me something. I shook my head, I needed to clear my thoughts and a walk might do me good.

Continuing on my way, I wasn't aware that tonight's actions were gonna lead me into a situation I would never be able to pull myself away from.

Author's P.O.V

Hannah slowly walked on the trail that Aaron had taken towards the small stream. When she found the stream, she also found Aaron siting on a rock. He looked like he was deep in thought and it was sort of troubling him. Walking over to him, Hannah placed a hand on his shoulder. Startled, Aaron stood up quickly and growled at her, but stopped and let out a whimper once he noticed it was just Hannah.

"It is okay, Aaron." Hannah whispered.

Aaron crouched down and looked up at her. {Sorry, I guess my thoughts were getting the best of me.}

"Don't worry, sometimes it happens to me." She let out a small smile and sat down while leaning against the rock he just sat on a few moments ago.

Aaron crawled over to her and leaned against her bent legs. {I miss this, just you and me.}

"Aww, I do too, Aaron." She played with a strand of his hair, use to the fact he always liked to be close to her and sometimes held. "Just us and no one else."

Aaron purred happily before moving closer to her and laid his head on her shoulder. {I'm glad you're here right now.} He started to nibble on her hair.

"So am I." Hannah whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. Her heart started to beat faster in joy, but she ignored it and held Aaron closer. 'I guess I can say I…love him.'

Aaron felt her arms wrap around him and leaned into her embrace, maybe…just maybe. {Hannah, I need to tell you something.}

"Okay, shoot." She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes.

Aaron sighed, it's now or never. {I feel this feeling down in my heart, and it grows when I'm near you.} He backed up a bit so he could look up at her face before placing his clawed hand on her cheek. {Never have I felt this for anyone, but since I do, I think I don't want to feel it for anyone besides you. Hannah…I love you.}

"What?" Hannah's eyes were wide with surprise, but they softened.

Aaron repeated. {I love you, no one else just you and always you.}

Hannah smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "I've wanted to tell you the same thing. I love you as well."

{Really? I though you wouldn't like me the same way since you know…I'm infected.} Aaron replied but wrapped his arms around her to return her embrace.

Hanna shook her head. "You're fine just the way you are. No one can replace you." Hannah felt her heart swell with joy, this was what she was missing, love. And Aaron was happy to give her it, with her returning it as well.

{And no one will be able to replace you, Hannah.} Aaron stroked her back. {Hannah…my Hannah, I love you so much, there's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you.}

Hannah giggled. "Okay, slow it down right there. We still have the others to worry about, they can't know about this and most importantly, they can't know about you."

{Right…I forgot.} Aaron whispered sadly.

Hannah backed up and looked at him in the eye. "But don't worry, you're still my Hunter and I'll always love you."

Aaron looked at her, the moon was full and it the light it possessed shined down on her. Making her look absolutely beautiful, before he even knew it, he was leaning forward while his eyes softly shut. Hannah knew what he wanted and found herself giving in. She leaned forward as well and her eyes shut. Before they both knew it, their lips were upon each other's in a passionate and gentle kiss.

Both of their hearts fluttered in completely happiness as they felt as if they had become one. This what the world needed if it ever wanted to return to the world it was before.

* * *

How was that folks? Send in those reviews on your thoughts and I'll keep updating this story to the very end.


	9. Attack

Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 9 folks, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Attack**

It was another day, but this day was grey and cloudy. Not a speck of sunshine anywhere, and Hannah could tell something was gonna happen…something bad.

{Aaron, do you have a feeling that something…bad will happen?} She asked through their connection.

Aaron was on top of the car, sitting. {No, why is something troubling you?}

{Yeah, but I don't know…} She turned to him. {This makes things more uncomfortable for me.}

Aaron jumped off the car and walked over to her. {Well, where you go, I go so you won't be alone.} He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Hannah, Aaron, where are you guys?" Zoey's voice called out.

Hannah and Aaron quickly let go of each other's hands before turning around to see Zoey.

"Hi Zoey, something you need?" Hannah smiled.

Zoey hid a smirk. "Oh, nothing, but I think we should head out soon." She then turned around and walked away.

{I hate this!} Aaron growled.

Hannah looked at him with a small smile. "I know, but we have to get through this, it's the way things are."

{Why can't things be different? Why did all of this have to happen?} He whined.

Hannah hugged him as he turned away from her. "Don't worry about it, just focus on here and now."

Aaron turned around in her arms and embraced her back, placing his face in her hair. A few moments later, they found themselves separated once again as Hannah drove her motorcycle that was followed by the car driven by Bill this time. They were making great progress on getting to the underground bunker, however, trouble was about to kick in. The sound of a tire popping made the car screeched to a halt as well as the motorcycle as Hannah turned around to see they had a problem. Kicking the stand down, Hannah took off her helmet and placed it on the handle bar of her motorcycle before walking over to check on the damage done.

"Damn, it's a flat alright." Hannah announced.

Nick huffed. "So we'll have to find another tire, but where exactly?"

"Good point, judging by these woods we're by there's not a tire around." Louis stated.

Hannah spoke. "Not exactly, there's a cabin deeper in these woods, a family use to live there and they had a tire swing, I'm sure that tire will fit perfectly."

"That doesn't sound too bad for a plan." Rochelle commented.

Zoey smiled. "Then it's settled, we'll go to this cabin, find the tire, and bring it back here so we can keep going."

"Well, not everyone, someone has to stay behind to watch the vehicles." Ellis pointed out.

Bill volunteered. "I'll stay here with Francis."

"I'll stay here as well." Louis spoke up.

Nick nodded. "I will too."

Aaron turned to Hannah. {We better go now before it gets too dark.}

"Alright, let's go." Hannah cocked her pistols before leading the way towards the cabin. "Aaron, it's better if you stay here with them, I'll be back as soon as possible though."

Aaron nodded. {Be safe.}

The walk was silent at first, only the sounds of the wind blowing and the leave wiping through it. Hannah walked in front of everyone as Ellis and Zoey did the same as Coach and Rochelle, walked along side by side. Yeah, things were quiet for the most part, till something caught Hannah's attention.

"Okay, everyone stay on alert." Hannah reported back to the other, they just nodded.

Hannah kept moving as she quietly snuck behind a huge rock, only to scare away a few crows. She signed in relief as she stood before the wooden bridge they had to cross. Looking up, she saw the cabin just on the other side.

"Look, the cabin's just on the other side of this bridge." Hannah smiled. "Just a quick walked there and back as soon as we got the tire and we're set."

Ellis smirked. "Then let's get a move on shall we, ladies first."

Hannah scoffed as Zoey and Rochelle rolled their eyes before they made their way across the bridge casually while the men walked across it like they were stepping on their own grave. Rochelle tapped Hannah once she spotted the tire swing.

"Over there." She pointed.

Hannah walked over to it and looked the tire over and over. "Yup, it's in perfect condition, a few years old but good condition." She took her knife and cut the tire down.

However, just as she did, a sly voice came from behind them. "Well, isn't this nice? Look what the infected dragged in." A bandit appeared before them as well as fourteen more of them.

"Shit." Hannah whispered as she positioned herself to fight.

The bandit chuckled. "You didn't think we would let you off the hook that easily huh? It's payback time."

"What's the plan, Hannah?" Coach asked.

Hannah glared at the bandits before them. "We separate into three groups, take five each, and kill them all."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Zoey replied as she shot a bandit in the leg.

Hannah grabbed her pistols and quickly picked out five, the leader being one of them. The others just took whatever five they got.

Zoey kicked the one she shot in the face before shooting him in the head. However, when she turned to another, one grabbed her from behind, but Ellis saved her by grabbed the bandit in a headlock and twisting his neck. Zoey shook it off and punched another bandit in the gut when he tried to grab her and grabbed her pistol before putting bullets into his stomach. Ellis then knocked a bandit in the head with the butt of his shotgun before shooting him in the back. The last one just looked at them before he fell to the ground with a nice hole in the middle of his head.

Coach and Rochelle were doing just fine as well. One was already dead with an axe still implanted in the back of his head, and another just fell as Coach shot him, piercing his heart. Rochelle then pushed one onto the ground before driving a knife into his shoulder and putting a bullet into his head. One was then lit up like the fourth of July as he was shot with an automatic rifle. The last one aimed a grenade launcher at them, but he was quickly dealt with when a bullet pierced his head from the side from Zoey's pistol.

"Guys!" Hannah called out to them. "Get the tire and get back to the others!"

Ellis watched as she dodged another bullet. "You nuts, you can't take them bandits all by yourself."

"I'll be fine, just go!" She replied before kicking a bandit in the leg and putting a bullet in his head as he went to his knees.

Rochelle put a hand on Ellis' shoulder. "She'll be fine, let's go."

Zoey cut the tire down and Coach picked it up before they all made their way back towards the others. Hannah watched as they went before turning her attention back to the four remaining bandits in front of her.

"No one will save you know." The leader announced.

Hannah growled at him before running towards him and punching him square in the nose, smirking when she heard a loud crack before she knocked him off his feet. A bandit came from behind her and tried to grab her, but he was earned with a knife in his head. However, as she was distracted, another bandit grabbed her and pinned her to the ground while chocking her till she couldn't breathe.

"I told you no one will save you know." The leader groaned.

Back with the others, Aaron was pacing back and forth before the sound of rustling got his attention. He watched as Zoey, Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach appeared, but his eyes widen when Hannah didn't appear. Where was she? Is she okay? What happened?

"Damn, look at you guys, what happened?" Nick asked the question Aaron was thinking.

He listened as Zoey explained as they were jumped by the bandits and Hannah told them to go while she held them off. No…no…no, how could this have happened? Wait…why was he standing here when Hannah needed him? He needed to get to her and fast, but he could reveal his secret to everyone. No matter, Hannah was in danger and that was what mattered most.

Secret or no secret, he would save Hannah.

Aaron let out a screech full of anger and the others just looked at him as he crouched to the ground and growled. Everyone backed out once they found out what he was.

"He's a Hunter!" Louis exclaimed.

They watched as he pounced off into the woods and towards the cabin. They all just stared at each other as is if wondering what to do now.

Back with Hannah, all she could see was stars and darkness. However, the weight of the bandit and his killer hands disappeared all of a sudden before screams of pain filled her ears. She opened her eyes and saw Aaron ripping the bandit apart before she turned her attention to the other two. The leader and his remaining follower were rooted to the spot before Aaron turned to them, they took off running. Aaron then turned to Hannah and saw her catching her breath before his eyes traveled to her neck and he saw handprints on it.

He crawled over to her and whined softly to her as he checked her over and over again for any other signs of pain.

{Are you alright?} He asked.

Hannah nodded. {Yeah, thank you.} She gave a small smile.

Aaron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. {Don't do something like that ever again, please. I don't want to lose you.}

{Sorry, I thought I had it under control, but I'll be more careful next time.} She promised as she leaned into his embrace.

Aaron chuckled. {One more thing, you have some explaining to do once we get back.}

* * *

Next chapter will be out sooner, I promise but...the secret is out now, what will happen next? Well, to find out, stay tune for more The Hunter and the Hunted as chapter 10 makes its way out. Bye!


	10. The Secret is Out

Here it is, since I some people have a problem with my typing skills (Thank you for being honest) I had people read this a couple of times and this is how Chapter 10 came to be. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Secret is Out**

Hannah walked back to the others with a steady look in her eyes. Since the secret was out she was going to have a mouth full of questions aimed directly at her. Stepping out of the woods and onto the open road, all eyes were on her as she walked on. Once she stopped, Nick was the first to speak.

"What the fuck was that?" Nick asked her, trying to keep his temper to himself.

Hannah answered with a calm tone. "What?"

"Don't fuck with me, your silent boyfriend turned into a goddamn Hunter!" He yelled.

Hannah stared at him directly in the eyes. "Did he try to kill you in anyway, do you see me or anyone harmed by him? No, he's been with me and you guys since your arrival and none of us came out with a single scratch from him. "

"Oh yeah, if he's so under control, where is he now?" Nick questioned her.

Hannah let out a small whistle and Aaron jumped from a tree branch before landing on top of the car. He then jumped onto the ground and crawled over to Hannah's side before standing up on his own two feet.

"Does he look like he's out of control to you, Nick?" Hannah's gaze turned cold.

Nick grumbled something under his breath before walking away from her and Aaron. Aaron chuckled at him before returning to a crouch position as he returned his attention to the others. Hannah also gazed at them, wondering if they had something to add to Nick's words.

"This is all I have to say, I hate Hunters." Francis pointed out.

Aaron growled at him and Hannah just sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought. Francis just shrugged at Aaron's reaction while the others backed away.

"What can I say, I don't like them." He turned and walked away.

Ellis eyed Aaron. "That thing won't like…attack us, will he?"

"Nope, he's pretty well behaved." Hannah turned around. "Well, around me anyways."

Rochelle shook her head. "This is not happening."

"Let's just get the tire switched and be on our way, we'll deal with this later." Bill threw the cigarette bud to the cigarette he just finished smoking to the ground.

Louis nodded while keeping his eyes on the Hunter. "Yeah, let's just get going."

Hannah sighed before walking over to her motorcycle and putting on her helmet. Aaron followed closely behind her, not wanting to be near the others since their secret was now out. As long as their relationship remained a secret he was okay that his identity was revealed.

{I can't believe this.} Hannah spoke to him.

Aaron looked at her. {Why am I not surprised? Oh wait, I've had this reaction with other survivors in the past.}

{They should at least give you a chance; you're not a mindless killing machine.} Hannah sighed as she mounted her motorcycle.

Aaron looked back at the others before turning back to her. {What do we do now?}

{We get to my family's bunker, and then we'll solve this whole mess.} Hannah answered. {You should ride with me till we get there.}

Aaron shook his head. {No, I can keep up with you on my own; I'll just follow you and stay close.}

"Hannah!" Rochelle's voice called her name. "We're all set!"

Hannah turned to her. "Okay, let's get a move on then!" She then turned to Aaron. {Ready?}

{I'm always ready.} He replied.

Hannah then started her motorcycle before driving off. Aaron watched as she went before he turned and watched the car go by him, Nick giving him a glare through the car window. Aaron just growled before following after them, if Hannah gave him the word, he would kill that guy. Hannah looked back for a moment and saw Aaron keeping up just fine, what was she supposed to do now? Aaron's secret was out, how long was it going to be till the others found out about the relationship they shared?

Shaking her head, Hannah focused on getting to their destination. It would only take a few hours to get there, but they had enough gas to make it. She just hoped that they didn't run into anything else on the way there. They had already been through enough for today, there was no need for anything unnecessary to happen and add to the stress. Once they had reached the top of the mountain, a metal gate stood in their way. Slowly coming to a stop, Hannah dismounted her motorcycle and walked up to a panel where she proceeded to type in the access code before the gate opened.

She then drove her bike into the safety of the courtyard surrounded by an electric fence before coming to a stop. The car stopped behind her and the gate closed once the motion sensor detected nothing else coming in. Aaron appeared by her side as she dismounted her bike once more before the others stepped out of the car.

"Is this the place?" Zoey asked her.

Hannah nodded. "Yes, we're here."

"You're not letting that thing come in are you?" Nick questioned as he glared at Aaron, who just growled back.

Hannah turned to him. "Yes, I am, whether you like it or not."

Aaron smirked at Nick before following Hannah as she typed another passcode into another panel that opened a large door. She then proceeded to drive her motorcycle in with Aaron following her.

"We have to do something about him." Nick announced.

Rochelle shook her head. "Let it go, if Hannah says that he's tamed, he's tamed."

"Yeah, besides she helped us out and brought us here, I think we should at least give him a chance." Zoey crossed her arms.

Nick sneered at them. "Have you lost it? She has an infected with her, a stupid ass Hunter!"

"Calm down, Nick. We'll settle it all out once we're inside, for now cut them some slack." Coach placed a hand on Nick's shoulder.

Once everyone was back in the car, Bill drove the car into the bunker, the door closing behind them.

* * *

I think it's short, but pretty good. Chapter 11 will be up probably in a couple of days since I have some family manners to attend to, but it will be up sometime, my birthday is also coming up so I'll probably do something for you all on that day. I hoped you enjoy and I hope you all will be here for the next chapter. See ya!


	11. Fun can Hurt

Here it is, chapter 11! I know it's short, I'm sorry, but my grandma's been having some health issues again :( so I didn't have time to make it any longer so I hope this is good enough.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Fun can Hurt**

The others walked up the stairs to hear the sounds of music playing softly and laughter, most likely coming from Hannah. However, once they had reached upstairs, the scene before them was something worth laughing about. Aaron was chasing a small red dot that came from a laser sight that Hannah held in her hand. Hannah looked up and stopped the red dot on a wall, Aaron going too fast slammed into the wall. He grunted before looking to Hannah.

"Sorry Aaron." She smiled before placing the laser sight in a drawer after turning it off.

He smiled before crawling over to crouch by her side. {Can we play again?}

"Later." She responded before turning to the others. "Okay, so this is my family's bunker, we can decide who gets which room after dinner, alright?"

Zoey smiled at her. "Good idea, maybe we'll think straight after having a good meal."

"Great, I'll get dinner started, you guys can go hang out in the living room." Hannah replied.

Zoey walked beside her. "I'll help."

"I'll help too." Rochelle followed them into the kitchen.

Aaron turned to the remaining survivors before turning back to Hannah. {Do I have to stay in the same room with them?} He whined.

{Come on, Aaron, it wouldn't hurt to bond with them, plus it will lower your chances of being killed by them.} Hannah sighed.

Aaron growled lowly. {They don't have to; this bonding time will surely do that for them.}

{Just behave.} Hannah replied.

Aaron's P.O.V

I crawled around the place while observing my surroundings. The other survivors were sitting not too far from me as they talked to each other. As I looked around, I saw photos filled with people, some of them containing Hannah in them. She looked younger in these photos, but she was still beautiful to me. Suddenly I couldn't hear the male survivors talking, turning around I saw them all staring at me.

{What?} I growled which seemed to snap them out of their thoughts.

Ellis spoke first. "Chill man, we don't need you tearing us to pieces now."

I just snorted at him before I continued to look around. Some of these things amazed me to no end. Making a full circle around the entire room, I decided to go check on Hannah and the female survivors. Crawling into the kitchen, I saw Hannah and the female survivors talking to each other. When I made my way over to them, I stepped on something warm and fuzzy.

Looking down, I saw a round patch of dark green fur. What was strange about it was that it was the only patch in this room. Standing on it fully, my hands and feet felt better all of a sudden and I felt sleepy. I haven't slept in a while so I laid down and curled up in a tight ball, sleep coming instantly.

Hannah's P.O.V

I stopped laughing when I heard the sound of soft snoring. Zoey and Rochelle must've heard it too because they were looking at me. Turning around, I saw Aaron sleeping on the dark green rug next to the sink. Zoey, Rochelle, and I smiled at the scene, it was just too cute. Leaving him there, we continued making dinner.

"I didn't know a Hunter could be so cute when asleep." Zoey giggled.

I nodded. "It amazes me what we can find out about things these days."

"You know what I was thinking?" Rochelle suddenly asked.

I looked at her. "No, what is it?"

"We haven't had a good friendly conversation in a while now." Rochelle answered.

Zoey hummed. "You're right, all we've been able to talk about is how are we going to survive this outbreak."

"At least you had someone to talk to; I didn't have anyone till Aaron showed up." I sighed.

Rochelle nudged me with her shoulder. "Well, you have him and you have us now."

"And I have a feeling that's the way Aaron feels now." Zoey smiled at me.

I gave a small smile in return. "Yeah, he was probably just alone as I was when he was out there."

Author's P.O.V

Once the three had finished making dinner, everyone made a plate and sat in the living room to talk while Aaron still slept. They had a few laughs and Ellis was finally able to tell all his stories with him and his friend. Unknown to them, Aaron had finally woken up and crawled into the living room. It was only till he sat down by Hannah's feet when they noticed him.

"Hey, sleepy head." Hannah smiled down at him.

Aaron groaned. {What's going on in here?}

"It looks like he's still tired." Zoey pointed out.

Rochelle smirked. "I got an idea." She leaned over and whispered into Hannah's ear.

Aaron looked at them before turning to Hannah as she reached into the same drawer that contained the laser sight. Pulling it out, she gave a small grin before turning it on. Aaron's gazed immediately fell to the floor. The dot went in a few circles before traveling across the floor, Aaron not far behind it. Where ever that dot went, he went as well.

The dot cross over Francis' legs that went propped up on the table and Aaron went underneath them, knocking Francis back in the process.

"Hey!" He shouted.

Aaron followed the dot as it landed on Ellis' hat and he swiped it off of his head.

Ellis growled. "Hey, don't touch the hat!"

Finally, without Nick noticing, the dot landed right in the center of his back. Aaron crouched down before pouncing on Nick to get the dot. The dot then disappeared as Hannah switched the laser sight off and laugh at the sight before her. Nick was struggling like a madman as Aaron sniffed him over and over to find the dot. Finally getting off of him, Aaron smiled at Nick when he turned around to glare at him.

However, the scene seemed to lighten things up a bit. Francis knocked all silly on the floor, Ellis complaining about his hat, and Nick finally pounced on the Big Bad Hunter. This made everyone laugh, even Nick. Even though some people (Francis) suffer more pain than anybody, everyone was laughing. Whoever said fun doesn't hurt anybody, they were wrong.

* * *

Well, it looks like some bonding will happen between the others and Aaron, who knows? Oh wait, I do! So if this chapter was good enough for you, stay tune and don't forget to review! Bye!


	12. Dog tags

Okay, having trouble on what to write and summer vacation has taken its toll. Sorry for the long, long wait so I hope this makes us for some of that time till I get chapter 13 up.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dog tags**

Hannah's P.O.V

Everyone had fallen asleep in the living room, leaving Aaron and I still wide awake. Everyone seemed to take Aaron's presence quite well now so I don't need to worry about him getting shot anymore. I sat on the floor near the fireplace that warmed the atmosphere around me. Aaron was curled up in a ball next to me, leaving no space between us. All was quiet, but it's safe here so the quiet was actually peaceful for once.

I looked down at my parents' dog tags that hung around my neck. There hasn't been a day that's gone by when I haven't thought about them. Sighing, I looked at the fire that warmed everything around me. The flames danced as the fire cracked and smoke rose from the chimney. I wish things could've been different that day, but that's in the pass now, I can't do anything about it.

{Are you alright, Hannah?} Aaron asked.

I looked down at him as I stroked his arm. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

{About…?} He urged me to spill my thoughts to him.

I scooted over as he sat up to look at me. "My parents." I answered as I lowered my head.

{Hannah,} Aaron came closer to me before pulling me into his arms. {It wasn't your fault; you and I both know that.}

I took a deep breath to calm down my nerves. "I know but…I just wish it could've ended differently."

{I know.} He whispered to me before continuing to hold me in silence.

I relaxed against Aaron as he held me. Who knows where I be if I hadn't met him or the others? I can just see my parents' faces right now. Why an infected, especially a Hunter? Well, Aaron cares about me, he understands, and he has this way to melt down my barriers and make his way to my heart.

I felt something lightly hit my head and look up as best as I can to see Aaron had fallen asleep. Giggling, I free myself from his grip and slowly lay him down on the rug we were sitting on. Then I get to my feet and make my way to the room I shared with my parents. I opened the door and flipped the light switch. There are three cots, three chests to hold our personal items, and shelves with white walls and a wooden floor.

I kneel in front of the chest that sat in front of the smaller cot before opening it. It held things from my childhood ever since I was born. However, a small green box caught my attention that had a black ridden tied around it. Picking it up, I examined it before opening it. A note was the first thing I saw so I picked it up before placing the box down as I read it.

_Dear Hannah,_

_Your dad and I are sorry for missing your 13__th__ birthday and we wish to give these to you personally, but I hope this good enough. We watched you grow from our baby girl into a strong soldier. Wear these with pride._

_Love, Mom and Dad._

I smiled before looking back to the box, my eyes widen at what I saw. There were two golden dog tags attached to a black chain. I slowly picked it up and read the black writing 'Hannah Burns'. Placing them around my neck to hang next to my parents' dog tags I whispered.

"Thank you."

I then turned off the light and slowly crawled onto the cot before turning to look up at the ceiling. Tomorrow will bring a new day which means a new adventure. Slowly, I closed my eyes.

* * *

There you guys have it (I know it's short and I hate it as much as you do), if you have any ideas what the next chapter should be based on, let me know. I'll see you later!


	13. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Due to recent events, I will be making a new profile to continue my work on. All of my stories will be looked over and rewritten. Just to give you a heads up, my first year of High School has now started and my writing has become a bit better so chapters will be coming in later on.**

**New Profile Name: Solar o Eclipse**

**I am sorry to do this, but I have no other choice. I thank you for your support for me to keep going on with my stories. I will not let you all down.**


End file.
